Dark Pit vs Bayonetta
Dark Pit vs Bayonetta is a DBX from UniverseAwesome777. This is his technically his first DBX. Credit to GalactaK for this thumbnail. 2018-10-10 (2).png|GalactaK Dark_Pit_vs_Bayonetta.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 Description Kid Icarus vs Bayonetta! The dark, merciless killers of Nintendo and Sega! Who are (where) you rooting for? Dark Pit Bayonetta Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX Location: Remnant, Beacon Academy. It was a queit night in the area, and almost every student was asleep. The next training course is tomorrow with all the students, and team RWBY is getting ready for bed. They are up to their normal things, Ruby putting Zwei too bed, Weiss attempting to do chores, Blake is reading hentai, I mean, Ninjas of Love, and Yang is cracking jokes. "This is the last time I'm doing these "chores" of yours! It's horrid searching through your laundrey!" Weiss complained. "Weiss, c'mon. You should be proud you got this much done," Yang reminded. The Schnee legacy looked at her progress, and realized she wasn't close too being done. Weiss frowned and continued her work before she was interrupted by two voices outside resembling teenagers where talking about some goddess gibberish. Their conversation got louder, and louder, until it was basically yelling. She got aggravated and peered out the window too only see two angels walking towards beacon. "So, Lady Palutena was wanting us too kill the last "Umbra Witch," and why?" the white angel asked too the black angel. "She has been killing many of gods and goddesses and even killing some of our Skyworld troops," the dark angel replied. All of the team were confused by the randomness the boys where saying, but of course their leader was eager too know. "ARE YOU ANGELS!?" Ruby screamed. Both the angels then looked at the window and realized they were acknowledged. "Oh, uh, hello! We are just looking for an Umbra Witch, and we are wondering if you girls knew where she is," Pit wondered. "You idiot! We are not supposed make contac-" Before Pitoo could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Pit already flying towards their window. "Usless, but he won't get in my way," Dark Pit thought, so he continued his quest while Pit hanged out with the huntresses. He turned to see a tall woman with sharp glasses and huge legs in front of him. "So an angel who is after me? Hah! You don't stand a chance!" Bayonetta mocked. Dark Pit turned his bow into blades and got ready too fight. Fight HERE WE GOOOOO! Bayonetta dashes toward Pitoo for the first hit, but he refused and dodged her attack with ease. He drew his First Blade as his first attack slashed away at the Umbra Witch. Normally, his enemies would be yelling in pain, but Bayonetta shook it off like nothing. She summoned a fist to wack the angel down and into the granite floors. "Oooh, that's gotta hurt," Pit said from the huntresses window. Dark Pit at sonic speed slid under the big-booty'd woman and shot the EZ Cannon at her back, launching her into a street light. She stood up dazed for a moment, just to unleash her Bullet Climax. The lead beads barraged the dark angel giving Bayonetta the chance too throw him into a six-hit combo using After Burner Kicks. Pitoo was flung at the girls (and Pit's) window. Dark Pit seemed more pissed than hurt, glaring down at the Umbra woman in anger. "So, she's tough, huh?" Pit wondered. "You know, this was our ''job at first, but whatever. Just as long as I kick her butt!" responded Pitoo with pride. He zoomed down at lightning speed too deliver a '''supersonic' kick to the abdomen. Bayonetta gasped for air, but Heel Stomped the angel into the ground as a response. While he layed on the floor, she proceeded to dash up the walls of Beacon, grinding his face into the brick. She threw him at the top of the tower, causing most of it to fall as huge chunks. Pitoo recovered, but slightly injured with tears going down his face from the brick (purposefully, not through emotion). The witch opened portals to attempt Umbran Portal Kicking him, but he spread his wings and dodged them at light speed. He struck her into the stratosphere and axe-kicked her down and introduced his Ogre Club, blasting energy shots straight at her while airborne. It successfully hit her in a combo, shooting her down to the surface. She closely teched the fall too look up at the edgy angel in annoyance and disgust. "Doesn't Pitoo normally tell you he'd l'aunch you into the stratosphere'?" asked Ruby. She heard footsteps coming from the hall only to be Jaune and Nora wondering what's happening. "What in Remnant is happening up here?!" yelled Jaune. The two members of JNPR paused to looked at Pit in shock. "I'm with him," said Palutena's servant, pointing at Pitoo. "SHHHHH!! Not now! The fight's still going on!" shushed Blake. "My bet's on the librarian. She has been countering Pitoo for most of the time," betted Weiss. "I add to that, but Pitoo is pretty hot," Yang admitted in her foxy additude. "YANG!!" screamed all of them (asides from DP and Bayo). Bayonetta uppercutted Dark Pit with her Portal Punch, and dragged it into a Witch Twist followed by two Heel Slides (like any for glory player). Pitoo soon countered her combo by grappling her leg, swinging her through the corridor of the academy. She standed, barely, and realized baiting him might possibly work. "Give it your all, foolish boy," Bayo taunted. The angel equipped the Violet Palm at rushed charged up toward the Umbra Witch enraged at here commentary. "Stop," the babe said, using Witch Time to stop Pitoo in his tracks. She breifly hit from all '''angels '''with a fully-charged Torture Attack. Dark Pit was surged from all limbs injuring him severely. His limbs bleeding out, gushing his own blood onto the granite floor of Beacon. He luckily managed to move his arm after all the blood loss. This was his chance since, because of her overconfidence, she lowered her guard to finish him by hand. He whipped out his final weapon, the Silver Bow! He shot it straight at the Umbra Witch, and after all the force applied, breaking her into chunks threw her screams in pain. He won...... he survived....... "Y-y-you, shouldn't screw w-with Skyworld," Dark Pit chanted out of his last breath, collapsing into unconsciousness. "O....Oh my god! PITOO!!!" screeched Pit. "He did it....." Blake said stunned, almost crying. Pit rushed over too his ally to bring him back too Palutena immediately. "Um, I'll be back to hang, don't worry!" assured Pit. Palutena was speechless. She shined her light onto the boys, bringing them back too Skyworld. Winner The winner of this DBX is: Dark Pit! "Try harder in your next life," Pitoo mocked. Next time on DBX Cloud charges his limit on DBX! Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:UniverseAwesome777